Perfect storm
by MjSExtra
Summary: There is a big snow storm in New york, and Dani and Santana have to work during it. Can this new friendship survive the storm and become something more? Or will they end up fighting the whole time and realize the difference between lust and love.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold snowy night in New York, Dani and I were working late at the dinner. It is 2am and there wasn't a soul in the dinner or outside. The snow was starting to come down and my phone just beeped to tell me there is a blizzard warning for New York City. Being from Ohio I have seen my far share of blizzards, I love snow storms. But Dani looks worried I wonder if this is her first big snow storm. I think she said she is from Texas. I've never been there but I can't imagine that they ever get snow all you ever hear about is how hot it is there.

I decided I should walk over to Dani and just ask her. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Dani said but I don't believe her she looked worried. "Okay I'm scared. I know its stupid. I have nothing to worry about, it's just this is my first big snow storm. It doesn't snow much in Florida." Dani said blushing and looking down at the floor. She is so adorable when she blushes.

"Hey its not stupid snow storms can be scary." Is all I could think to say more but we just ment. I don't want to be to forward but I do really like her. Fuck it. It's now or never. I grab her had and look into her eyes "Dani you don't need to worry because I will protect you" I tell her with my signature smirk and give her a wink. Trying not to show Dani how nervous she makes me feel. Seriously how can someone be so perfect. She is drop dead gorgeous, with her died blonde hair and her amazing curves. I wish I could just have her right here right now.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan on doing that?" She said and returned the smirk. "Santana can I ask you something?' Santana tried to hide how nervous she really is and nodded. "Why are you holding my hand? " Dani asked with a straight face.

Shit what do I do. Think Santana you can get out of this or maybe now is the time. "I wanted to. I didn't think that you would mind." I told her with a smirk. But secretly inside I am trying so hard not to lose my mind.

"Oh well I'm glad you wanted to." She said and then leaned in and kissed me on the check and just walked away. But she kissed me, sure it was just on the check but she kissed me. I can't stop smiling. I think she might be the one, whenever im around her i get all nervous and Santana Lopez does not do nervous. I need to figure this out before Barry and Kurt find out and I never hear the end of it.

The time moved slowly, Dani and Santana didn't really have time to talk more, The manager was being a real hard ass and making them clean everything. Santana thought that she would love it if she heard him say "if you have time to lean you have time to clean" again. But finally it is 4am and it was time for both of them to go home. Dani started to walk out the door. "Hey Dani wait up," She stopped and waited for Santana. "I'll walk you hope. If thanks ok."

Dani smiled and said "Ok." She grabbed Santana's hand and they started walking. They stayed close to each other to try and stay warm. They made light conversation on the walk home. Talking about nothing really important, but neither girl was bored. They enjoyed being in each others company but the weather was getting worse and Santana still had to walk to her apartment after walking Dani home.

They finally reached Dani's apartment and the storm was really bad you could barely see a foot in front of you. "I should start heading to my place. I'm off tomorrow but I'll see you the next day." Santana said.

"No you will not" Dani told her. Santana looked so confused. "You are staying here untill the storm lets up a bit. I know this maybe my first time seeing snow but this has to be a bad storm. And I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't want to bother you honestly I'll be fine." Santana said. Secretly she loved the idea of spend a cold night cuddled up with Dani.

"It's not a bother I'm off tomorrow too and I went to red box earlier today and go a few movies. It will be fun. Movies, popcorn and me." Dani say with a smile as she led Santana up into her tiny one bedroom apartment. She was so happy about the sleep over but she was so nervous to she really likes Santana but why would she ever like her. She is a mess. What if she had to much baggage for Santana to handle.

"So what movies did you get? Nothing scary I hope." Santana asked. She really hated horror movies.

"No. No horror movies. I didn't know you were coming over and I hate watching scary movies alone. I need someone to cuddle with for those." Dani replied. "I got um love and honor and the Croods. This one is me." Dani said as they walked into apartment. "Take a seat and I'll make some hot coco."

Santana took a seat on the sofa and made herself at home. Dani was in the kitchen smiling from ear to ear. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I will work on my other story I'm sorry for letting that go so long without an update. Also this story planned out but nothing is in stone so if you have any ideas let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Dani and was sitting close to Santana but trying not to sit to close that Santana would be wondering what she was doing. "So are you going to put in the movie? Cause I'm the guest and I'm pretty sure that is your job not mine." Santana Said with a smirk. She was finally feeling a little more comfortable and she could let a little more of her spicy personality show.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I got distracted I guess. Which one did you want to watch first?" Dani asked as she blushed.

"How about the Croods? I love cartoon movies." Santana said realizing how stupid she most likely sounded. Dani put in the movie and turned off the light and went over to the sofa were the most gorgeous women she had ever laid her eyes on sat.

"I like to watch movies with the dark I hope that is ok? I promise not to bite or anything." Dani said.

"What if I like it when women bite me?" Santana said looking right into Dani's eyes. Dani couldn't respond. She had no clue what to say. Santana looked so seductive in that moment and she didn't think that she could control herself. So she did the only think that she could think of, she turned towards the tv and took a sip of her hot coco and started to watch the movie.

Santana was disappointed in Dani's actions but she was 99% positive that Dani was not only into girls but into her as well. And she planned on using this to her advantage and maybe even have a little fun. Santana moved a little closer and put her arm around Dani. She could see the smile from on Dani's kissable lips.

They sat like this untill the movie is almost over and at that point Santana couldn't spend another minute with the beautiful blonde without doing something. It was now or never. Santana took the remote and turned off the movie and turned to Dani, who looked confused and a little worried. Santana finally spoke up. "Are you a lesbian?" Santana asked bluntly.

To say Dani looked shocked would be an understatement. "I um why does it matter to you? I mean I barely know you isn't that a little personal?" Dani replied she still looked shocked and Santana knew she crossed the line.

Santana really looked worried. "Look I'm sorry if I crossed a line but I very forward and like to speak my mind. And you not answering the question kind of tells me that you are a lesbian" Santana said and Dani blushed. "I have no problem with you being a lesbian. I mean i prefer it that way cause all night all I could think about was kiss you." Santana added.

Without thinking Dani leaned forward and kissed Santana. Santana was surprised but loved that Dani made the first move. She would never admit it but she was scared of her feelings for Dani. Dani was the first real lesbian that she wanted to be with. Other then a few college girls that she messed around with she really only dated Brittney and that relationship was full of problems and drama.

Finally Santana stopped thinking and jumped on to Dani's lap. She straddled her and deepen the kiss. Both girls were getting lost in the kiss when Santana's phone went off. "You should get that." Dani said out of breath.

Santana looked at the phone and answered it. "What do you want man hands?" She asked "I'm at Dani's don't worry... I'll be fine...Bye." Santana ended the call and looked at Dani "Where were we? She asked seductively. And started to kiss Dani's neck.

"Who ah was on ah the phone?" Dani managed to get out in between moans.

"Rachel from the dinner she is my roommate." Santana said in between kissing the other girls neck. Santana started to kiss Dani's lips again and there tongues fought for dominance. About two later both girls were exhausted.

Dani finally said something breaking the kiss "Lets take this into the other room." With that they both got up and headed towards the bedroom. Santana walked over to the bed and Dani closed the door and shut off the light. Dani got in to the bed with Santana both girls were getting closer to each other when they heard a huge crash.


End file.
